The present invention relates to a printing system for printing out information associated with data, which is recorded in a portable recording medium such as a compact disk (hereinafter referred to as CD) already kept by a user by purchase or rental or a CD-Recordable (CDR) produced or edited and kept by a user, or data which is recorded in a portable small-sized device such as a cellular phone, a mobile terminal or a digital camera.
There is known a system in which data is received via a network, with plural kinds of data being discriminated. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-45556 discloses an audio reproduction system, which reproduces related information by voice while recording compressed audio data in a recording medium.
There is also known a system in which data is received via a network, while a process for recording data in a recording medium and a process for outputting label information are executed in parallel. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-134279 discloses a media information distributing/recording system wherein information is distributed from a center device to a terminal device via a network and the information is recorded in a detachable recording medium. In this system, the terminal device that records information in the recording medium includes means for outputting label information or words in association with the recording medium in which designated media information is recorded.
However, as E-commerce develops and data transmission/reception via only networks prevails, the number of opportunities for providing and receiving image information or text information, which is inherent conventional paper media, would decrease. For example, in many cases, electrically acquired information is kept in a recording medium without a description, a manual or instructions of a product.
On the other hand, when various information is being accessed by a portable small-sized device such as a cellular phone, a mobile terminal or a digital camera, one can instantaneously record valuable information, which he/she has found at a moment, as well as pointer information relating to that valuable information. In this case, however, it is very efficient to view such detailed information on a large screen or a paper sheet, which permits a look of a large table. Since resources of a portable small-sized device are limited, there is a demand for a means for accessing detailed information derived from limited information.